Electronic apparatuses in some cases employ sealed housing structures for waterproofing and dustproofing. In the electronic apparatus including such a sealed housing structure, an effect of discharging heat from the inside of a housing to the outside of the housing decreases. Due to such a decrease in the heat-discharging effect, the internal temperature of the housing rises and the temperatures of various components accommodated in the housing also rise. The electronic apparatus needs to maintain heat generating components at temperatures lower than their allowable temperatures for ensuring the normal operation of units accommodated in the apparatus and the reliability.
In a housing for accommodating units described in Patent Literature 1, heat exchange sections are provided on the ceiling and at least one of the front, rear, left, and right side surfaces of the sealed housing that accommodates heat generating units, and a plurality of fins of the heat exchange sections are disposed inside and outside the sealed housing. A fan for agitating an atmosphere in the housing is set in the sealed housing. The side surface and the ceiling, on which the heat exchange sections are provided, are covered with an outer wall. An external air intake port is provided in a lower part of the outer wall of the side surface and an external air discharge port is provided on the outer wall of the ceiling such that gas taken in from the external air intake port is discharged from the external air discharge port provided in the outer wall of the ceiling.